Quest for the Eye
by LilliannaStone
Summary: After the battle with Ganondorf, Midna returns to the Twilight Realm. But seeing how her home has become too dark and her people have turned angry, she returns to the world of Light in search of the one thing that could help them. But first she'll need help from someone she misses; Link.
1. She'll Be Missed

**Hey there! This is the first chapter of what happens after the battle with Ganondorf. Yes, Midna leaves but she comes back! I've always loved these two as a couple so don't worry they will be, and I promise to make it have a happy ending! That is if you guys think I should continue with it. **

**This is my first fanfic! Please be honest yet gentle, I would like to see what you guys think,**

**-Lilly**

* * *

To say that link found Midna beautiful in her true form was an understatement. He had realized he was falling for her ever since-well he didn't really know. It had come on so gradually over the course of the year they spent travelling, that he couldn't place a date or time on when he began to care deeply for her. But that didn't really matter. He had fallen for her, that's all he knew. Her laugh, her strength, her wit and humour…her beauty. Everything about her he admired, even loved. The fact that at the time she was an imp hadn't bothered him in the slightest, but he knew Midna hated what she looked like. Every time he had tried to reassure her that she wasn't the ugly monster she saw herself as she'd wave his comments away, not trusting even him to look at her and see sincere beauty. Perhaps that's what changed when she became her true self. Midna could finally see herself as beautiful and accept people telling her so. Link planned on doing most of that complimenting.

So when Midna stood before him as the slender, fiery-haired young woman he felt a new hope bloom in his chest that maybe, just maybe, he could find a way to make her see him the way he saw her. For many months he thought often of their first conversation after the battle with Ganondorf was over.

Link had watched the Light Spirits return her on top of the hill, right after he thought he had lost her forever. He'd sprinted up the slope to reach her, overjoyed that she was still with him. He couldn't help but stop in his tracks when she stood up as her true self.

She had turned around slowly to look at him nervously. "What?" she smiled. "Say something."

But link couldn't help but stare openly at her. He opened his mouth once then closed it, unsure how to tell her exactly how beautiful she was. She was slightly taller than he was, slim but strong. She had red irises in large, cat-like eyes with thick black lashes. Her hair was a vibrant orange, long and it framed her face. Her robe revealed her stomach and most of her legs. Her skin had a pale blue tint to it.

"Link?"

So he shook his head slightly then said softly to her, "You look beautiful." Then he bowed slowly, never taking his eyes away from hers, "Twilight Princess," he murmured.

Her cheeks turned a slightly darker blue as she averted her eyes with a small smile. "Am I so beautiful that you've no words left? That's a first," she teased.

He grinned widely at her. He couldn't help it! Midna was alive, and she was herself. The same cheeky, sarcastic, and lovable Midna. His smile turned mischievous. She frowned at him and asked suspiciously, "What?"

For an answer he tackled her to the ground in a huge hug, letting the happiness that she was alive show in his laughter. She joined him in both the hug and the laughing. She to was very happy to see him again, she hadn't wanted to lose her brave wolf. Not now, not ever.

Suddenly Midna stopped laughing and smacked his shoulder. "Hey! Don't ever call me Twilight Princess! I'm Midna to you!" she said menacingly. Link gave her a look of fake remorse, "Yes, your Majesty. Sorry, your Majesty."

She snorted, "You're impossible!" and sat up. He stayed lying beside her admiring the way the setting sun illuminated her face. Her eyelashes cast long shadows down her cheeks. She stared into the fading light, and as it got darker on the hilltop Link realized that she looked sad, almost heartbroken. She missed her home in the Twilight Realm.

And how could he blame her? He would miss his home if he had been stuck like Midna, on the wrong side of the veil. In fact he _had_ been trapped in the Twilight Realm, and he had missed the sunlight and warmth with all of his being. Her world was always in shadows, everything varying shades of grey, and that was how she liked it. Link accepted with a heavy heart that he could never ask her to stay. Not only was she the ruler of her Realm but she would be unhappy. The only glimpses of Twilight she could catch would be at sunset, when the world was suspended for the of tiniest moments between light and dark, and then it would be gone.

Link sat up slowly. He rested his forearms on his knees and gazed gently at her. He would miss her terribly when she left, and he knew there was nothing he could do to change that she would. He considered telling her all about how he was forever in her debt for all her help on his quest, for giving him a friend on a dark and scary path, for making him laugh, but he didn't. Midna wasn't fond of heartfelt confessions, she didn't like anyone seeing how touched she was.

Knowing this he simply took her hand and whispered, "I'll miss you, Midna."


	2. The Mirror of Twilight

The trip to the Mirror of Twilight was short. Unbearably short.

Link had convinced Midna to let him take her to the temple on horseback. The longer it took the better. He would have had to say goodbye mere seconds after the battle if she had warped them there. So they had ridden on Epona, Link at the reins and Midna sitting side saddle behind him. He was grateful for the excuse to be close to her, after all, he was never going to see her again.

Zelda came with them as they took the day's journey to the temple, riding either farther ahead or behind, giving the two companions time to talk in privacy. They didn't talk about things that really mattered, that would hurt too much. So instead Link told the ruler of the Twilight Realm more about his home in Ordon Village, and Midna opened up a little more about hers. She told Link about the serene beauty the Twilight Realm had, how calm it was, how peaceful.

"I know you don't see it that way, Link," she muttered in his ear. He didn't deny that.

"You aren't fond of my world either," he reminded her. He glanced over his shoulder to see her shrug indifferently.

"The creatures of your realm allowed themselves to be divided," she stated. "You fight against yourselves, thinking that because you are either a creature of the day or of the night you do not belong to the same world. My people do not fight each other, even though many are good and many are not _as_ good."

She gazed up at him with her startling eyes. He stared back. He blinked a few seconds later at which Midna grinned and whispered cheekily, "I win."

Link couldn't help but smile. "You always win staring contests!" he complained jokingly.

"It's because I'm naturally awesome," she explained with a smile and a flip of her orange hair.

Link turned his attention back to the path ahead, guiding Epona around large rocks that scattered the open plain.

"But of course, your Majesty, how could I forget?"

"Oh shut up, Link!" he heard from behind. Following that was a playful shove. He really was going to miss the Princess when she left.

* * *

It was late afternoon when they reached the Mirror. The company had started their journey late last night; none of them felt like sleeping after the near death experiences that had been encountered. The trip had been surprisingly uneventful. Link had expected goblins or at least bats to trouble them, but none came. Maybe the Spirits were being considerate towards the group after their ordeal. He knew they deserved it.

For the past year he had traveled from place to place, learning to fight, learning to be quick on his feet, learning to deal with the fact he had to kill or be killed. Link had seen monsters and sights he never wanted to remember. In fact, the only reason the warrior had slept at all in the past 12 months was out of sheer and utter exhaustion. Midna had been de-throned and forced to take the form of an imp. Link had a hard enough time with the odd moments he was a wolf, he couldn't fathom being stuck in his unnatural form for such a length of time. She was always brave about it, but Link knew Midna had a hard time sleeping as well. The Princess had almost died twice, that wasn't something a person could just brush off easily. For the last year Zelda had-well Link didn't know much about what had happened to her. She had sacrificed some of her energy to save Midna, which Link would be eternally grateful for; she had been Ganondorf's puppet at the final battle; but other than that he had no idea what the young woman had gone through.

As the trio walked in silence to the Mirror, Link glanced at Zelda. She looked exhausted and older than she probably was. Her eyes held a heavy sadness in them, making the blonde haired boy almost ask her what she had endured. But he didn't, now was not the time. So instead the tired warrior looked at the reason they were there.

The Mirror of Twilight was a large circle of engraved stone. Suspended in a golden frame on a raised platform it stood solemnly in the middle of the wide, open room. The actual portal was a perfectly smooth slab of ebony coloured rock opposite the Mirror. When activated, the huge sheet of rock danced with white symbols that spiralled in circles. The circles would shrink as they made a long tunnel that would take you into the Twilight Realm. Only once before had Link seen the Mirror of Twilight activated, and that was when he and Midna had gone to battle Zant.

Now Link would see it open a second, and last time, and it would take away Midna. It was slowly sinking in; Midna would be gone. Forever.

"Well here we are." Midna spoke quietly, seemingly unsure what emotions she should have.

Link knew how she felt, but could only reply lamely, "Yup."

Catching movement from the corner of his eye he turned to face Midna. Her red eyes roamed over his face, like she couldn't memorize him enough. A piece of her vibrant hair slid across her cheek as she tilted her head, mouth opening to say something. After a moment nothing came out.

"Midna?"

She sighed and pursed her lips. Slender eyebrows scrunched together as the normally confident ruler looked down with a slight blush on her cheeks. Link knew that look, the Princess was gathering her courage.

"Look, Link," she started quietly. "I-I'll really miss you. We've been through so much together and I know that I didn't exactly start off nice or friendly but I just wanted you to know that I'm really glad I found you in that cell." She rambled on, her voice becoming more like her usual one; loud and strong. "I was so selfish before I found you, all I had wanted was to save my own poeple, not realizing that the Twilight only exists because of this world, because of the daylight. You showed me what it's like to be able to care about more than just yourself."

That was the closest the former imp had ever come to truly thanking him, despite the fact she had never actually said the words. Knowing that was as good as he would get, he told her, "You're welcome."

She smiled up at him, "You have a unique ability to see beyond outward appearances, and that is why I think the Spirits chose you, Link." Her eyes suddenly got very sad, though her smile remained. "You truly are the Hero of both worlds."

Midna turned and walked towards the Mirror, leaving Link with a heavy heart. For some reason her speech had left the boy feeling like this was more than just a parting, more then just Midna leaving the world of light. Somehow this seemed even more disheartening. Like no matter what, the Princess would never be _able_ to come back. Somehow, this was more final than forever.

He followed his best friend up the steps and stood beside her and Zelda, still brooding on the uneasy feeling in his gut.

The Twili turned to the other princess and said almost shyly, "Well this is farewell, huh?"

"Yes, I suppose it is," the elven Princess replied. She wasn't happy to see Midna go, but she wasn't upset. Yes, the strange creature had grown on her, even earned her respect when she had sacrificed herself to hold Ganondorf at bay, but Zelda knew it was meant to be that the ruler return to her own realm.

"Light and shadow can't mix as we all know," Midna continued softly, "But, never forget there's another world bound to this one."

Zelda was thoughtful for a moment before speaking again. "Shadow and light are two sides of the same coin. One cannot exist without the other. I know the reason the goddesses left the Mirror of Twilight in this world. They left it because it was their design that we should meet. Do not fear Twilight Princess," she murmured reassuringly. "We will not forget you, your brave deeds, or your realm."

Touched, Midna smiled gently at the Hyrulian, "Your words are kind and your heart is true. If all in Hyrule are like you, then maybe you'll do alright."

With a sad smile, the Twilight Princess turned away from Link and Zelda. Her soft robes swayed back and forth as she walked towards the Mirror. Link's insticnt told him whatever he was unknowinlgy dreading was about to occur. And as Midna reached towards the smooth surface of the black Mirror to activate the portal, something inside his mind clicked and he knew. He knew exactly what was going to happen.

"Midna!" he cried out desperatly, running to her and grabbing her reaching hand. Grasping it tightly he looked into her eyes for what could be the last time. As much as he wanted to beg her to stay, to not do what she was planning, he didn't. Strangly, he understood exactly why she felt she needed to do this.

He laced his fingers through hers and after struggling to find the right words asked in a low voice, "Are you sure?"

Blinking rapidly, his brave friend answered in a calm voice, "I'm sure. And I'm so sorry," her voice broke on the last word.

Link kissed her forehead and whisered sadly, "Don't be," before he backed away and rejoined Zelda.

Midna took a shaky breath and placed her palm in the centre of the polished black metal of the Mirror. From her palm the traditional white enravings glowed brightly and with a short, blinding flash the huge slab of stone opposite started to dance with identical markings.

As Link and Zelda were momentarily blinded by the sudden light, Midna used her finger tip to trace a small tear drop shape in the centre of the Mirror. Looking over at Link, her brave wolf, she shed a single, golden tear.

His blue eyes found her own as the now hovering orb of liquid light touched the metal. The cracks appeared instantly, covering every inch of the Mirror. Zelda looked in shock at the breaking surface, taking a few steps forward. Link stayed where he was, watching the blue skinned beauty run up the opaque stairs that led to the portal that would take her home.

"Link...I..." Midna started calling, but she was running out of time. As the Mirrior shattered out of existance, Link heard the last two words from Midna he would ever hear.

"Thank you," she said sincerely.

And then she was gone.

* * *

**Well here is chapter 2! Finally! Sorry it took me so long to update, final exams started this week and I've been crazy busy with studying and all that fun stuff.**

**So let me know what you think about this chapter, sorry if it's a bit intense and that the cannon is a little off, but you'll see why in the next chapter. I'm thinking of doing Midna's POV when she returns to the Twilight Realm, leave a review or PM me with thoughts/opinions/etc. I'm always happy to read those! **

**And special thanks to Adventuregirl1 for following! I promise to keep updating even if I only ever have one follower!**

**Thanks a ton,**

**-Lilly**


	3. Riot

For over a year the Twilight Realm had been without a proper ruler. The people had lost all hope of their Queen returning when Zant revealed she was helping a boy on the _other_ side. She was helping the World of Light.

By that time Midna had been gone for many months, and Zant had assumed the position of King. Grateful to have someone to lead their Realm, the Twili did not show any resistance. In their eyes, the Queen had betrayed them. They couldn't see that Zant was taking their money for himself, feeding his own greedy fantasies. The Twili's in the larger cities didn't know that the armies were forcing farmers to live in the urban areas. Zant wanted a broke, localized people to enslave.

And the people blamed Midna.

"She must answer for her crimes!"

"Midna is not fit to rule!"

"SEND HER BACK TO THE WORLD OF LIGHT!"

The mass of Twili's shouted at the walls of the palace. The guards were taken aback by how many unhappy citizens now swarmed around them, calling for the fall of their Queen. They shouted and jeered, pushing against the semi-circle of guards that protected the entrance. The usually peaceful features of the Twili's were now twisted into faces of anger and hurt. One man with a dirty and tired face grabbed the nearest guard by his collar, eyes blazing.

"Do you know what happened to me? What happened because she left?" he yelled above the din and shook the guard.

"Take your hands-" the guard tried to pry himself from the man's iron grip.

"I lost everything, _everything,_ because they took my money! My family is starving because I have lost my job and all of my money is gone!"

The guard roughly pushed the hysteric man off him, sending him heavily to the ground. As he tumbled, the nearest people gave him a wide berth, leaving him to struggle to his feet while tripping over his baggy shirt. Once on his feet he pointed a shaking and accusing finger at the soldier in front of him.

"And do you know _why_ I lost all my money?" asked the man in a strangely calm voice. But the slight tremors in his words gave him away. He was on the absolute edge.

The guard surveyed the man clothed in rags, unconsciously moving into a more stable and ready position. There was a large circle of spectators now, encasing both the wary guard and the swaying man. No one spoke.

"I asked you a question!"

"I don't know why you lost your money!" the guard shouted back.

"Well," the man laughed quietly. "Why am I not surprised?" he called to the audience. Spreading his arms and walking slowly around the edge of the circle he continued, "Why am I not surprised that someone so close to _her_ doesn't care about us? Well let me tell you how I lost all my money. When _Midna_ left her people for the other side she left us at the mercy of Zant. His soldiers burned my house, my fields, my stables."

He kept his voice deceptively quiet, like he was having a conversation with a friend. "And could I do anything, no. No, I was nothing but a way to increase Zant's wealth!" A few stern faces nodded in agreement with the man's ranting. "We were all puppets! And who could have stopped him? HER!"

With a sudden yell the man pointed dramatically at the castle wall looming in front of them. Murmuring voices agreed with him, causing all the guards to shuffle nervously. The more the ragged man shouted that the Queen could have helped them anytime she wanted, the more restless the crowd became. The riot would soon be starting again if he carried on.

The guard the man had grabbed shouted, "Quiet! That's enough!" The voices subdued slightly. "Queen Midna is not responsible for Zant's actions! She was imprisoned in a form where she was too weak to return and help-"

"You're right, she is weak."

"But she did return," he ignored the comment. "She came back after being selfless enough to help others, even if others mean the World of Light. She did not betray us!" He had to continuously raise his voice, the constant whispers growing in volume. The soldier could see this was going no where good.

A random person from the throng of people cried, "She should have put her people first! She must answer for that!"

The guard could feel real anger bubbling inside him. How dare they talk to me like that? How dare they talk about the Queen like that? Then a guard behind him spoke up, "To reach her, you'll have to go through us."

In a swift movement all the guards closed ranks around the entrance, hands ready if there was combat. Eyes on both sides narrowed.

And then silence. Silence so loud it was unbearable, yet no one dared to break it. They all knew chaos would ensue once it did.

But from the partially formed circle of angry citizens the man that had ranted muttered in a dark voice, "So be it."

* * *

The Queen was sitting, alone, in the throne room. Looking forlornly out a nearby window she sighed. The sky was its usual; black clouds occasionally breaking to reveal the pale purple underneath. Or in this case, above. She would never say this aloud, but she missed the blue sky in the World of Light. It was so...different.

Since her dethroning Midna had been forced to adapt as change came. She had to adapt herself to every situation she had faced with Link, so she was used to 'different.' Her whole life she had been resistant to change, quietly fearing the way things became different. But the Twili had realized that there was good different, she had seen that in the World of Light. The other side was she could clearly see when there was bad different. And today the bad different came in the form of her angry people.

Midna could hear the shouts of the riot. They were muffled noises, hardly recognizable from so far away, but she knew what they were none the less. This wasn't the first outburst the Twilight Ruler had dealt with. It hadn't started with riots, just the occasional angry glare from a citizen at public appearances. That in itself was strange.

Midna's people had throughout time been a peaceful race. Never fighting, always calm and quiet. But since the return of their Queen, they had become bitter and resentful. The mobs occurring more often and each time the situation got worse.

She turned her head towards a guard as he sprinted into the throne room. Hastily kneeling a respectful distance away he panted, "My Queen, there is another riot outside the palace. There is conflict and on behalf of the guard we insist you stay here where it is safe."

But Midna had already stood up. She smiled at him and shook her head slowly. _Will they never learn? I have never just sat in the throne room and waited._

Not bothering to say anything she rushed past him, robes flowing behind her in waves. "My Queen!" she heard from behind. Calling over her shoulder she told the panicking guard, "You may follow me if you wish."

Soon she was at the palace entrance, the sounds of shouting very clear but still slightly muffled. Not wasting a second Midna waved her hand and the huge, black doors swung open.

The scene before her was one of mass chaos, and it broke the Queen's heart to see her people like this. Guards and civilians were beating on each other mercilessly. She saw several Twili's lying on the ground, completely motionless. The entire court yard stretched a good hundred feet before it melted into the bridge that led to the rest of the city, and every inch of it was hosting a small battle.

Her red eyes widened as she felt all the emotions around her. She was a minor empath, but could only truly feel other's emotions when there was large quantities of it. The more emotion, the better she could feel, and surrounding her was a vast accumulation of anger. It was almost tangible in the air, and it was overwhelming.

Feeling it pressing on her chest it became difficult to breathe. Spots appeared in her vision as more of the confusion and rage filled her. It wasn't right, none of it. Her people shouldn't be like this. They would destroy themselves, Midna was certain of that.

"Stop! Please stop!" she cried to the swarm of fighting people. Staggering as she stepped into the court she tried to get the attention of the Twili's. No one heeded her.

So Midna spread her arms, focused her magic into her words and shouted, "ENOUGH!"

And the entire court yard froze in place. Guards, civilians, they all had been forced to stop their attacking. Many mid step or aboutt o swing an arm. Expressions turned to stone and no one could move. An eerie silence filled the tense air.

"Stop this!" she pleaded. Their faces were still but all eyes turned as best they could to the sound of Midna's voice. She continued passionately, "Please, just stop doing this! I know why you are against me. I truly do, but I don't care about whether or not you like me. My only concern is you!"

She looked imploringly to the angry faces, "But think about this! How does fighting each other help? Just wait and think for a moment! If you won't do it for me, then do it for your loved ones. If you carry on like this you'll destroy yourselves! Think of what will happen to your own families, your community if this ends in bloodshed."

Thinking of nothing else to say, Midna turned away hurriedly with a _swish_ of her robes before the feelings of fury could consume her.

Stalking down the hall Midna knew exactly what she needed to do. She had to solve this, whatever it was. The Queen had a feeling in her stomach, instincts Link had called it. She knew that her people were not acting angry on their own. Somehow they were being forced into the hardened Twili's they were now, and Midna blamed Zant.

The Ruler gathered the ten fastest messengers in the castle, and they all set out immediately spreading the word to council members. Queen Midna was calling an emergency meeting.

They were organizing a hunt for the source of her realm's anger.

* * *

**Well here is Ch. 3! Sorry if it seems a little short, I didn't want to rush the meeting scene. And just to let you know, I'm just getting into the habit of writing again and things have been getting in the way, but that's no excuse! I will start on Ch. 4 pronto tomorrow, I've been bored in certain classes so I'll have time to start something : )**

**Thanks so much to all followers/reviewers/favouriteers and of course readers. It means so much to me when you give a review, so please, if you like something TELL ME! And telling me why would be great to. And of course if you think something could be improved tell me that as well, but not too harshly? I'm pretty tough when it comes to criticism but I have my limits.**

**Thanks again, **

**-Lilly**


End file.
